A day out
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Tenchi and Ryoko have a date... plus a Mihoshi-Kiyone side story


I don't own these characters or make money off of them.  
  
  
A day out  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Aeka sighed and lay back on the couch. She had finally gotten her family   
back together, but had still lost Tenchi. Sure he was going to stay at home   
with them. And he loved her and she loved him. But he loved her as family   
and was attracted to Ryoko. It didn't hurt as much as it might have. After   
all she had known that the choice had come down to Ryoko and Sakuya. He had   
picked Sakuya, Yugi had read his mind so she knew exactly what to say and   
do. But Sakuya had never existed and Tenchi was with Ryoko now. She was   
happy that Tenchi was happy, but she just wished he could have been happy   
with her instead. And finding out that he had been out on a date with Ryoko   
before he knew that Sakuya wasn't real hadn't gone over too well with her.  
But he was happy and he was home so she had to be happy with the cards she   
was dealt. While Earth may not be as beautiful as Jurai was to her, the fact   
that she didn't have to put up with being forced to do things as a princess   
made up for it. She wished Ryoko would show her a bit more respect though.   
Even Sasami got more respect from the pirate than she did and Aeka had been   
the one to pardon her crimes while under the influence of Yugi's henchman.   
Then again she was the only one that didn't like the pirate. Even Kiyone and   
Mihoshi had become friends with her after they realized she wasn't   
interested in hurting anyone any more. "Ugh, listen to me. Like I can do   
anything about this." She sighed and leaned back into the couch to watch her   
soap operas.  
Ryoko laugh. "Oh that's it. That's where we'll go!" She had just found   
the perfect place for that second date Tenchi had promised her. She had   
spent a lot of time thinking of where she went wrong the last time and what   
she did right. In retrospect it was a mistake to try showing off. He already   
knew what she was capable of. But on the plus side he had seemed to really   
like her at the end. Maybe if she toned it down this time. And this was the   
perfect place to do it. "Maybe he'll even kiss me this time."  
She smiled and flew out through the wall heading towards the shrine. When   
she got there Tenchi was sitting on the steps reading another note from his   
friends in Tokyo. She smiled and teleported behind him and covered his eyes.   
She grinned and leaned down whispering into his ear. "Guess who Tenchi." He   
blushed and a bit of blood came out of the end of his nose. Ryoko giggled   
and took her hands away, "I take it that you guessed."  
Tenchi smiled up at her. "Good afternoon Ryoko. What brings you out here?"   
She smiled and traced her finger down his cheek causing him to gulp   
nervously.  
"Do I really need a reason Tenchi dear?" She leaned forward and put her   
face in front of his.  
"I... I guess not." He tried to act calm and smiled, but his face was   
completely red.  
Ryoko laughed and backed up a bit. "Well you were right. I came to collect   
on a promise you made me."  
Tenchi looked up at her still a bit nervous. "And which one would that   
be?" He tried to remember the last promise he had made Ryoko... no, he'd   
gotten her the video. He had bought her that giant sized Sake bowl. So what   
could it be? Ryoko however wasn't going to let him off the hook.  
She mock pouted and looked at him with soulful eyes. "Aw Tenchi. I can't   
believe you don't remember. And after all the trouble I went through to look   
good. I even put on lipstick just for you."  
Tenchi smiled and nodded. "You've figured out where you want me to take   
you on our next date."  
Ryoko laughed and nodded. Then she stopped and looked at him. "If you   
really don't want to go though I wont hold you too it."  
Tenchi smiled up at her. "No Ryoko, I'd love to go on another date with   
you. So where are we going and when?"  
She smiled and winked. "I'll tell you where when we get there, but as to   
when... how is tomorrow afternoon for you?"  
Tenchi smiled and nodded. "Sure Ryoko, sounds fun." Ryoko smiled and flew   
off happily. Tenchi watched her go, "She always keeps me guessing." He put   
the letter from his friend's away in his pocket and began sweeping again. He   
knew Ryoko was still a bit insecure because of Sakuya, but they had talked   
it out and the matter had been dropped. She hadn't really existed and Tenchi   
was over her. He smiled trying to imagine what Ryoko had planned. Their last   
date had taken the two of them all over Tokyo. Tenchi had been a little   
embarrassed, but in the end had actually been a little surprised and sad   
that she had cut the date short.  
By the end of the day he had gotten himself so worked up that he could   
barely believe it. He was smiling like and idiot and knew it, but couldn't   
bring himself to stop. When he got home that evening Sasami greeted him and   
asked what he was so happy about. "Ryoko has picked out a spot for our date   
tomorrow and she wont tell me where it is." Sasami giggled and shook her   
head. "Sounds like her. So when you get back will you tell me where she took   
you?" Tenchi grinned and took his chance to tease the little princess. "Well   
that depends Sasami." Sasami pouted and looked at him. "On what?" Tenchi   
ruffled her hair, "On how good the dinner you made is." Sasami grinned and   
ran off into the kitchen. Tenchi went upstairs to change and shower before   
dinner.  
  
(Now as filler I'm also going to add a side story. That's right, for the   
price of a single Tenchi fan fic your favorite author is not only giving you   
a Ryoko and Tenchi story, but one of his equally good Kiyone and Mihoshi   
stories.)  
  
Mihoshi grinned at Kiyone as they walked home from the bus stop. "I can't   
believe I agreed to go on a date with you Mihoshi. What was I thinking?"   
Kiyone asked.  
Mihoshi smiled and looked at her. "That I'm cute and you really like me   
even if I do make you mad sometimes." Kiyone sighed. It was true. They had   
been going out unofficially for a while now. But this was the first honest   
to goodness date her partner had ever asked for.  
"So where do you want to go? We can't afford to do too much. And we can't   
go back to the karaoke bar after what happened last time." Kiyone asked.  
Mihoshi thought about it for a while. "How about a nice lunch at that new   
restaurant in town and a walk through the woods?" Kiyone thought about it   
for a minute. "That actually sounds like a good idea Mihoshi. But not a bag   
lunch. We still owe Tenchi that back rent ok?"  
Mihoshi nodded and put her arm around Kiyone, causing her to blush.   
"Alright Kiyone." Kiyone bit her lip and put her own arm around Mihoshi,   
leaning her head against Mihoshi's soft blond hair.  
They got home just after Tenchi did. Walking through the door they both   
flopped down on the couch and slouched back. Mihoshi yawned mightily. Aeka   
smiled at them and shook her head. "Another long day at work Kiyone?"  
The green haired girl nodded and moaned. "I'm just glad we get tomorrow   
off. You are so lucky Aeka. All you have to do is the normal household   
chores."  
Aeka giggled. "Well you know Tenchi said you two could do that too."  
Kiyone nodded and said, "I know, but I wouldn't feel right about it.   
Besides, Mihoshi and I enjoy being able to shop on our own money."  
Aeka shrugged. Anything she or Sasami wanted she just ordered from Jurai.   
Sometimes she would get something from off world that one of the others   
wanted, but most of the time they seemed to stick to Earth related supplies.  
"Well at least it's quiet around here so we don't have to do much police   
work." Kiyone nodded.  
Fifteen minutes later Sasami called everyone for dinner. Noboyuki had   
arrived home as had Yosho. Tenchi came down the stairs with his hair still   
slightly wet. Washu had come out of her lab to eat as well. The three girls   
from the living room came and sat down while Ryoko materialized next to   
Tenchi. Sasami came out of the kitchen carrying the food. It all looked and   
smelled delicious. Sasami winked at Tenchi and they all began to eat.  
"So what's everybody doing tomorrow? It is a weekend after all." Noboyuki   
asked. Aeka smiled and said that Sasami had promised to teach her how to   
cook. Yosho was going to work at the shrine as always. Noboyuki was planning   
on fishing at the lake. "Care to join me Tenchi?" He asked.  
Tenchi shook his head. "Sorry Dad. Ryoko is taking me out somewhere."   
Noboyuki grinned and Sasami giggled.  
Aeka raised her eyebrow. "Nothing inappropriate I hope Ryoko."  
Ryoko simply shrugged and grinned. Ryo-oki meowed up at Sasami. "Sure   
Ryo-oki, you can cook with Aeka and me." Tenchi looked over at Mihoshi and   
Kiyone. "So where are you two going to be tomorrow?"  
Kiyone blushed and Mihoshi said, "We were going to check out that new   
restraunt and maybe take a walk." Tenchi nodded and said that that sounded   
fun.  
Ryoko grinned and whispered into his ear. "You don't know what fun is yet   
Tenchi." Tenchi blushed and quickly took a bite of food before he said   
anything stupid. Ryoko laughed and Sasami giggled again.  
The next day Tenchi woke up to find a note on the pillow next to him. He   
picked it up and read it. 'Good morning Tenchi. Sorry I'm not there to hug   
you this morning but I'm getting ready for our date and I want you to be   
surprised. Meet me at the west entrance to the big park off of Main Street   
in Tokyo at 11:30. Don't worry; I'll be on time. I promise. Love, Ryoko.'   
There was a lipstick print at the bottom. Tenchi smiled and put the note   
onto his dresser. He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs.  
Aeka was still asleep while Yosho and Noboyuki had already gone out.   
Tenchi sat down with Mihoshi and Kiyone. Sasami came out with their   
breakfast. Sasami looked at them and smiled. "You guys will be sure to tell   
me all about what you do on your outings today right?" The others just   
grinned and kept their mouths shut.  
Sasami laughed, "Fine if that's how you're going to be I'll let Aeka make   
dinner by herself." Tenchi shuddered. Aeka was almost as bad at cooking as   
Ryoko.  
"Sasami I'll wait until after the date to answer that question."He   
promised.  
Sasami giggled and said, "Alright, but if you wont tell me I'll just ask   
Ryoko." She stopped and looked around. "Where is Washu?"  
Mihoshi looked at Sasami and said, "She said she had something she was   
looking into today." Sasami sighed. She always worried when Washu missed   
meals.  
Ryo-oki hopped into her lap and meowed. Sasami smiled down and scratched   
behind her ears. Ryo-oki rubbed against her again, then hopped down to the   
floor where she had left her carrot. "Thanks for cheering me up Ryo-oki."   
She said. The cabbit just ran off with her carrot in her mouth.  
After breakfast Tenchi went to catch a bus into Tokyo and the two GP   
officers started the walk towards town. Tenchi was wearing clothes similar   
to those he had on his first date. Mihoshi was in a blouse and short blue   
skirt. Kiyone was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. They waved to Tenchi   
as he got onto the bus and Tenchi waved back. It was going to be a fun day.  
  
Tenchi got off the bus and looked around the park. He spotted Ryoko   
sitting on the edge of the large fountain that sat just inside the entrance.   
She was twirling her fingers in the water and hadn't seen Tenchi's bus   
pulling up. She was wearing a green dress with a black ribbon on it. Her   
hair was hanging down her shoulders like it always did, but Tenchi noticed   
she had worn her lipstick again. It made him feel kind of special that he   
was the only one she'd ever worn it for.  
He walked over to her and said, "And what are you doing here all by   
yourself?"  
She looked up and smiled at him. "So there you are Tenchi." She stood up   
and put her arms around his neck. "How do I look?"  
Tenchi blushed and said, "You look great Ryoko."  
She smiled and stepped back blushing herself. "Thank you Tenchi." Tenchi   
took her hand and asked her, "So what were you planning today?"  
Ryoko smiled and squeezed his hand too. "I was thinking that we'd see what   
the park has to offer. Last time we went all over the city. I want some time   
alone with you today."  
Tenchi nodded and they started walking down the path and into the park. He   
put his arm around Ryoko's waist and she leaned into him.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone arrived at the restraunt at about noon. It was a buffet   
style restraunt so they just had to pay at the door. Once inside they went   
through to fill their plates up and sat down at a table. Kiyone looked   
around at the mirrored walls and listened to the quiet music playing. "Wow   
Mihoshi, this place is nice."  
Mihoshi nodded and smiled at her. "I hoped you'd like it." Kiyone blushed.   
She wasn't used to going out on dates with anyone and this thing she had   
with Mihoshi was new to her. Mihoshi saw the blush and smiled more before   
taking another bite of her food.  
After a little while she looked up Kiyone. "Kiyone there's something   
that's been bothering me for a while." She sounded genuinely worried so   
Kiyone immediately looked up. "What is it Mihoshi?"  
Mihoshi bit her lip and looked down at her plate. "Well, do you remember   
when we were in space and had infiltrated Ryoko's gang?" Kiyone nodded.   
"Well I was just wondering if... well were you serious when you asked Ryoko   
if you could have Tenchi? I mean I wouldn't blame you or anything. I know   
you've never dated a girl before and I can't do everything a guy could..."  
She stopped when Kiyone put a hand on her cheek. "Mihoshi, I was just   
trying to get Ryoko to come back to Earth. Tenchi is family, nothing else.   
He loves Ryoko and... and I love you Mihoshi."  
A tear fell from Mihoshi's eye and she put her hand over Kiyone's leaning   
into her palm. "Thank you Kiyone. I love you too... I just had to know."  
Kiyone nodded and rubbed the tear out of Mihoshi's eye with her thumb.   
"It's alright Mihoshi." They sat back and smiled at each other.  
  
Ryoko was having a blast. First they had gotten hotdogs from a street   
vender and had ended up throwing the buns to some of the ducks in the pond.   
Then they had taken a long walk into the park. Finally they came to a man   
drawing portraits. Ryoko saw him and asked, "Tenchi can we?"  
Tenchi smiled and nodded. He walked up to the man. "How much?" The old guy   
looked at them and smiled. "Well usually it's ten hundred yen, but for such   
a cute couple I'll settle for five." Tenchi paid him and then he and Ryoko   
sat down on the bench across from him.  
When he was done they walked over and took a look. He had managed to get   
the looks on their faces just right. Tenchi gave him an additional five   
hundred yen. The man smiled and dug into a bag next to him producing a   
frame. He put their picture into it and sent them on their way. Ryoko looked   
at the picture and smiled. "Thank you Tenchi. I want to remember this day   
forever."  
Tenchi smiled at her. "I know I'll never forget it." Ryoko blushed and   
Tenchi put the picture away in his jacket.  
After a while they found themselves outside the zoo. Tenchi looked at   
Ryoko. "Want to go in and check out the zoo?"  
Ryoko smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds fun. Um... what's a zoo?" Tenchi   
smiled and lead the way through the gate.  
  
Washu smiled as she watched the monitors. Tenchi and Ryoko's date was the   
perfect excuse to test her new nanocammeras. The microscopic robots followed   
them around recording the sites and sounds around the two. "If Ryoko knew I   
was doing this she'd probably kill me." Washu laughed hysterically. She   
switched the camera view to Mihoshi and Kiyone. "Let's see what they're up   
to..."  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi walked through the woods holding hands. Cherry blossoms   
fell from the trees around them. Kiyone looked at Mihoshi and saw the   
blossoms in Mihoshi's hair. "You look really pretty Mihoshi."  
Mihoshi blushed and squeezed her hand. "Thanks Kiyone. You look great."   
Kiyone smiled and they leaned against each other. Suddenly a squirrel ran   
out in front of them across the path. "Ahh." Mihoshi let out a small cry   
causing Kiyone to jump. They both looked at each other and bust out   
laughing. "Kiyone you almost jumped out of your skin."  
Kiyone grinned and pushed her finger into Mihoshi's chest. "Oh yeah? Well   
at least I wasn't scared by a squirrel!" Mihoshi grinned back.  
After a while they came to a large cherry tree that already had some fruit   
on it. "Ooo, those look good." Mihoshi said reaching for them. Unfortunately   
the tree was so big that the lowest branches with cherries were several feet   
out of reach.  
Kiyone laughed and shook her head. "Don't you ever stop eating?" Mihoshi   
looked at her pleadingly and she let out a sigh. "Oh alright. Get down here   
so I can get on your shoulders." Mihoshi smiled and kneeled down. Kiyone   
climbed up onto her back and Mihoshi stood up shakily. "Whoa Kiyone. Who is   
it that eats too much?"  
Kiyone leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, one more remark like   
that and you wont get any cherries." Mihoshi closed her mouth in a   
tight-lipped smile.  
Kiyone looked up and reached for some cherries. She got a rather large   
handful before from below her she heard the all to familiar sound of Mihoshi   
saying, "Uh oh." She closed her eyes as she felt Mihoshi fall out from under   
her and landed on her butt. "Ow!" Mihoshi bit her lip and looked at her.   
"I'm sorry Kiyone. My foot slipped."  
Kiyone groaned then sighed. "It's ok Mihoshi. I'm fine. Are you alright?"   
Mihoshi smiled and nodded. Kiyone winked and split the cherries between   
them.  
  
Ryoko stared in awe at all the animals in the zoo enclosures. "Wow Tenchi.   
There are such beautiful animals on this planet. Those tigers are just   
amazing."  
Tenchi smiled and looked at the tigers with her. "Yeah, I used to come   
here sometimes with my dad when I was a kid. Back then they didn't have the   
habitats. All the animals were kept in cages." Ryoko looked at him   
shocked. "Put a beautiful animal like that in a cage with bars? That's not   
right."  
Tenchi nodded his agreement. "I know. They look so great in their natural   
habitats." They walked through the zoo admiring the animals.  
Ahead of them was a group of people. Tenchi wasn't really paying much   
attention until he heard someone call his name. "Hey Tenchi!" Tenchi and   
Ryoko turned and saw Amagasaki and a few of Tenchi's other friends coming   
over. The girls and the guys stopped in front of them and smiled. "So   
Tenchi, out on a date huh? Who's the pretty girl and how much did you pay   
her to go out with you?"  
Ryoko growled and a fang peeked out of her lips, but Tenchi laughed and   
squeezed her hand. "Very funny Amagasaki. This is Ryoko... my girlfriend."  
Ryoko's heart jumped slightly in her chest. She blushed bright red. The   
girls giggled and one of them said, "Well Tenchi it seems you have better   
taste than we thought."  
Amagasaki laughed too and said, "I don't know how you got such a cute   
girlfriend Tenchi. I guess now we have to stop signing those letters as   
'From your girlfriend in Tokyo'. Huh?"  
Tenchi smiled and looked at Ryoko. She had stopped blushing and gotten her   
usual fun loving smirk. "You'd better buster, or else."  
Amagasaki grinned. "Or else what?"  
Ryoko grinned and leaned down to pick up a rock. She glanced at Tenchi who   
smiled and nodded. She held to pebble up for everyone to see and then   
crushed it between her fingers and grinned at Amagasaki who gulped. "Heheh,   
whatever you say." Ryoko grinned and took hold of Tenchi's arm again.  
Tenchi smiled and asked, "So what are all of you doing here?"  
The girl that had spoken before said, "Oh we're on a class trip. We're   
supposed to split up into groups and pick an animal to take pictures of and   
write a paper about it."  
Amagasaki nodded and held up his camera. "Sorry we can't stay and tease   
you some more Tenchi, but we only have a little while." He and the others   
turned to go stopping to wave a ways down.  
After they were gone Ryoko looked up at Tenchi. "Did you mean it?"  
He looked back. "Mean what?"  
Ryoko blushed and hugged him close. "When you called me your girlfriend."   
Tenchi smiled and nodded. Ryoko let out a squeal of joy and swung him   
around. "Oh Tenchi I'm so happy!" Unfortunately she didn't have that good a   
grip on him and Tenchi went flying. She stopped and looked around. "Oh my   
gosh! Tenchi? Tenchi where are you? Are you alright?"  
  
Mihoshi laughed at Kiyone. The green haired detective had put a cherry   
over each eye and made a funny face. The cherries fell out and Kiyone smiled   
back. Mihoshi grinned and winked. "Want to see a real neat trick I saw on   
television?"  
Kiyone nodded. "Sure." Mihoshi took a cherry stem in her mouth and worked   
it around for a minute. She stuck her tongue out and Kiyone saw that it was   
tied in a knot.  
Kiyone grinned and picked the stem up off her tongue. "Nice trick   
Mihoshi." Mihoshi winked and looked at Kiyone.  
Kiyone popped the stem into her mouth and then stuck her tongue out. The   
stem was now untied. Mihoshi grinned and Kiyone dropped the stem to the   
ground. "Now if it's blatant come ons you want Mihoshi..." She held up a big   
cherry and said, "...remind you of anything?"  
Mihoshi blushed and Kiyone sucked the cherry into her mouth. "Now Kiyone   
you know it isn't nice to tease." Kiyone winked and they both leaned forward   
to kiss. Mihoshi moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around Kiyone. Kiyone   
moaned in response and ran her hands down Mihoshi's sides. When they broke   
apart Mihoshi laughed and showed her the cherry that was between her teeth.  
Kiyone laughed too, "Cherry thief!"  
Mihoshi swallowed the cherry, stem and all. "Well it was the last one. And   
what are you going to do anyway?"  
Kiyone scooted forward and looked Mihoshi right in the eyes. "I might just   
have to go after it." Mihoshi grinned and Kiyone reached forward to run a   
hand through Mihoshi's blond hair. Mihoshi giggled and leaned in again.   
"If that's what you have to do..."  
  
Ryoko heard Tenchi's voice from one of the enclosures behind her. She ran   
over and looked in. He had landed in one of the streams that surrounded one   
of the environments. "Tenchi, are you alright?" Ryoko called down worriedly.  
Tenchi looked up and smiled. "I'm fine. I just need to get out of here and   
dry off." Ryoko jumped the fence and floated down next to him. She stood on   
the water then leaned down to help him up. Tenchi took her hand and stood   
up. "I'm so sorry Tenchi. Are you sure you weren't hurt?"  
Tenchi smiled and nodded. "It's alright Ryoko. I'm fine and... Watch out!"   
The last bit was said right before Ryoko felt something hit her from behind   
and knock her into the cement wall.  
Tenchi gasped and looked at her. "Ryoko are you alright?" He was   
distracted by the huge polar bear that had knocked Ryoko down. It focused on   
him and roared. "Ahhh!" He yelled and backed up into the wall of the   
enclosure. The bear raised its paw and swung at Tenchi. He closed his eyes   
and prepared for the worst.  
After a minute he peeked out his eyes and saw Ryoko holding the bear's paw   
in the air. He glanced to where she had hit the wall. All that was there now   
was a hole about the size of her head.  
He turned back and saw Ryoko looking right into the bear's face, her eyes   
glowing red. "You ripped my dress."  
Tenchi yelled, "Ryoko don't hurt it." Ryoko growled and threw the bear   
away from her. It picked itself up and ran away. Ryoko turned to Tenchi and   
picked him up flying them back to the sidewalk.  
Tenchi looked at her and saw a huge bruise under her left eye. "Oh Ryoko,   
you're hurt."  
Ryoko blushed and shook her head turning away from him. "It's nothing   
Tenchi. It was my fault and I'm fine." She tied the tear in her dress   
together. Tenchi put his hand on her chin and turned her head to face him.   
The bruise had gotten a bit bigger.  
"Wait right here Ryoko. I'll be right back." He ran around the corner   
leaving Ryoko standing there. He came back a minute later with a small bag   
of ice. He smiled at her, "Now just hold still Ryoko. This will help the   
swelling go down." Ryoko shivered and smiled nervously as Tenchi held the   
bag against her eye. Tenchi took her hand and lead her to a bench where they   
could sit down.  
"Tenchi, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine in a little bit and it   
really was my fault." She protested.  
Tenchi smiled at her and shook his head. "It was an accident Ryoko. It   
wasn't your fault. Now just let me help you alright?" Ryoko nodded and   
smiled at him. After about ten minutes Tenchi took the ice away and saw that   
the bruise was gone. He smiled at her and Ryoko smiled back. Setting the ice   
aside he reached up and wiped the drops of water off of her cheek. He was   
about to pull his hand back when Ryoko reached up and held it in place. He   
stopped and looked into her eyes. Slowly they both leaned forward and closed   
their eyes. Their faces stopped a fraction of an inch away from each other   
and they both felt each other's breath on each other's lips.  
"Hey Tenchi!" They both jumped back as Amagasaki came running over. "Come   
on you two. I want to show you this really cool polar bear!"  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi lay in each other's arms at the base of the cherry   
tree. Their hair was a mess of leaves, twigs and cherry blossom. Kiyone   
grinned and looked into Mihoshi's eyes. "This was a great date Mihoshi.   
Thanks."  
Mihoshi smiled and Kiyone kissed her quickly across the lips. Mihoshi   
kissed her back and ran a finger down her cheek. "You're welcome Kiyone."  
After a while they got up and cleaned each other off. Kiyone had a twig   
stuck in her hair. Mihoshi reached out and slowly pulled it out for her.   
"Thanks Mihoshi." Mihoshi smiled and Kiyone brushed a few blossoms out of   
her hair.  
"You know what Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked innocently.  
Kiyone smiled and asked, "No, what?" Mihoshi leaned forward and kissed her   
again pulling her close and running her hands down Kiyone's back.  
When she finally broke apart she looked right into Kiyone's eyes. "I love   
you. I may not know much else but that's something I'm sure of."  
Kiyone smiled and rubbed her nose against Mihoshi's, "I love you too   
Mihoshi." They took each other's hand and started walking again.  
Mihoshi bit her lip. "Kiyone... can I ask you something else?" Kiyone   
smiled and nodded. "You can ask me anything Mihoshi." Mihoshi looked at   
her nervously and leaned close. "I've been thinking about this for a long   
time. I mean I know it isn't exactly the usual way of doing this and   
everything but I was wondering if... would you..." She stepped in front of   
Kiyone causing her to stop again. Kiyone looked into Mihoshi's eyes and   
gasped, having guessed the question just a moment before Mihoshi said, "Will   
you marry me?" Kiyone took a deep breath and stood there quietly for a   
minute, staring into Mihoshi's eyes.  
She bit her own lip in a mirror image of the look on Mihoshi's face. Then   
slowly... ever so slowly, she nodded and said, "Yes..." Mihoshi squealed and   
hugged her. Kiyone wrapped her arms around Mihoshi and held her just as   
tight. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks and across the others back.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko had been following Amagasaki and the others around to all   
the cages. "You see Tenchi I figured that if we were all going to be here   
anyway you might as well see the zoo with your friends right? And Ryoko   
hasn't really gotten to know us yet." Ryoko sighed. She had been so close!   
She had felt his breath on her lips when this guy had just run up and   
totally ruined it. Now Tenchi was walking next to her holding her hand   
tightly and smiling reassuringly.  
They passed by the elephant cages and moved on to the enclosure with the   
rhinos. Amagaskai was bragging that if one of them charged him he'd be able   
to take it down. "Yeah right. If that thing started running at you you'd   
take off running in the opposite direction." One of the girls said. Tenchi   
smiled and looked around. It was about three in the afternoon. Suddenly from   
the other end of the zoo they heard a man call out loudly that it was time   
for the class to go back to school.  
"We'll see you later you two." Amagasaki said as they ran past them.   
Tenchi nodded and watched the kids all pile into the bus.  
Ryoko smiled and looked at Tenchi. "You have some interesting friends   
Tenchi."  
Tenchi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're ok." Ryoko smiled and took his   
hand. "So what else it there to do at this park?" Tenchi thought about it   
for a while. "Well since my clothes are still a bit damp how about we go to   
the roller coaster and dry off?"  
Ryoko looked at him. "Is a roller coaster anything like a zoo?" Tenchi   
grinned and shook his head. "No, it's kind of a ride."  
He led the way down the path and down towards where the park's single ride   
lay. Ryoko heard someone scream and held up her energy sword. "Keep back   
Tenchi, this could be dangerous." Tenchi laughed and put his hand on her   
wrist. "It's alright Ryoko, trust me." They came through the trees and Ryoko   
stared. Above her stretched a massive line of metal tracks. Tenchi smiled   
and lead Ryoko to the ticket booth. She was listening to the screams of the   
people on the ride yell and scream and just stared in shock. She didn't come   
out of it until Tenchi tried to get her to sit in the ride.  
She stopped dead and looked at him. "Are you sure this is safe?"  
Tenchi grinned evilly and looked at her. "You aren't scared are you?"  
Ryoko smirked, "Of course not..." Then she looked at the seat again and   
frowned.  
Tenchi smiled and helped her in. "Don't worry Ryoko, I'll be right here."   
Ryoko sat down and Tenchi got in besides her. The bar lowered and Ryoko   
considered phasing out and waiting for Tenchi until the ride was over.  
Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder and smiled to make sure she was all   
right. She smiled back and the ride began moving. It wasn't so bad at first.   
It slowly rose up the track and reached the top. Then it suddenly plummeted   
downward causing Ryoko to let out a startled yell. She was used to flying.   
She had flown in a space ship, had flown on her own, but this was nothing   
like that. She had no control as she fell towards the ground and then curved   
up into a loop. She screamed and grabbed onto the bar in front of her with   
all her might. The ride finally stopped and Ryoko turned to Tenchi with her   
jaw hanging down. She pulled her hands off the bar. Tenchi noticed that she   
had actually left fingerprints. Then she smiled at him. "Can we go again?"   
Tenchi laughed and they went to pay for another ticket.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi finally stopped crying and looked at each other.   
Mihoshi smiled at her. Then she reached into her pocket and withdrew a gold   
ring from her pocket. There was an interlocking pattern through the whole   
thing and a diamond set in the middle.  
Kiyone stared at it in shock. "How... how did you afford that?" Mihoshi   
smiled and winked. "Well we get paid by the galaxy police and can't use the   
money on Earth so I saved it up. Then... remember last month when I said I   
had to do something and barrowed the ship?" Kiyone nodded numbly and Mihoshi   
picked up her hand. She slid the ring onto Kiyone's finger.  
Kiyone stared down at the ring like it was going to eat her finger.   
Mihoshi looked at her a little worried. "Are you alright Kiyone?" Kiyone   
nodded and kept staring at the ring. Mihoshi smiled and looked at her   
expectantly.  
Kiyone looked up and smiled at her. "It's beautiful Mihoshi. I just... I   
don't know what to say."  
Mihoshi smiled and held Kiyone's hand in hers. "That's alright Kiyone. I   
don't know what to say a lot of the time either." Kiyone laughed and Mihoshi   
winked.  
Then Kiyone looked at her seriously. "You know what you have to do now of   
course." Mihoshi looked at her curiously and a smile crept across Kiyone's   
face. "You have to take me to where you got this so I can get you one to   
match. And maybe some plain gold ones for later." Mihoshi hugged her and   
Kiyone hugged her back.  
"Kyoeni I'm so happy!" Mihoshi said and kissed Kiyone again. Kiyone nodded   
and broke away, "Me too Mihoshi."  
  
Washu stared at the screen in shock. "Wow... didn't see that coming." She   
grinned. Today seemed full of surprises.  
Yosho came up behind her. "I know what you mean. Who would have guessed   
Kiyone and Mihoshi..." He shook his head. She smiled up at him. "How about   
we check in on Ryoko and Tenchi again?" Yosho grinned and nodded.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi laughed. "Oh that was so much fun. And so scary! I don't   
know how you could just hold your hands up in the air like that."  
Tenchi smiled. "Well my clothes are dry and... Oh no." She looked up as he   
reached into his jacket and drew out the picture of the two of them. It had   
been totally washed away. "Oh Ryoko I'm sorry."  
Ryoko smiled and took it from him tossing it over her shoulder and into   
the trashcan behind her. "It's alright Tenchi. I don't need it."  
He smiled and put an arm around her. "Really?" She nodded. "Yes, really.   
I'll never forget this day." Tenchi smiled at her. Ryoko looked up at the   
sky and saw the sun heading towards the horizon.  
Ryoko took Tenchi by the hand and lead him through the park over to a   
large pillar that was in the middle. It rose above the trees around them and   
was covered with intricate carvings of animals and the top was flat. She   
looked at Tenchi. "Want to watch the sunset with me Tenchi?"  
Tenchi smiled at her and said, "I can't think of a better way to end the   
day." She smiled and picked him up, flying them to the top of the pillar,   
setting them down softly.  
Looking out Tenchi saw the sunlight hit the tops of the trees turning the   
leaves gold, orange, and red. Ryoko leaned against Tenchi and the two of   
them watched as the sun sank below the horizon. Tenchi put his arm around   
her and ran his fingers through her spiked hair. As the sun sank completely   
out of site and was replaced by a bright full moon and a sky full of stars   
Tenchi and Ryoko turned to look at each other. They closed their eyes again   
and leaned closer. This time there was nobody to stop them. Their lips   
touched and both of them felt an electric shock go down their spines at the   
same time. They broke apart slowly and smiled at each other. "Wow..." Tenchi   
said.  
Ryoko nodded. "You said it."  
A cold breeze shot across them and Tenchi put his arms around her. "Want   
to go home?"  
Ryoko shivered and nodded her head. "Yeah. There is no way this day could   
get any better. Unless..." She looked up at him and grinned. Tenchi blushed   
and a drop of blood fell from his nose. Ryoko laughed and shook her head. "I   
guess not. Let's wait until the third date for that... by the way, I think   
it's your turn to pick where we go next time."  
Tenchi smiled and nodded. "That seems fair." They hugged and Ryoko picked   
him up in her arms and flew him home.  
  
It was an hour after sunset. Washu, Yosho, Aeka, and Sasami were the only   
ones at the table. Noboyuki had decided to camp out by the lake and cook the   
fish he had. And the others hadn't gotten home yet. Aeka pouted and looked   
around. "This is just because I was cooking." She stopped and looked at   
Sasami. "Once again, I'm so sorry for burning the casserole."  
Sasami smiled and took a bite out of a piece of pizza. "It's alright Aeka.   
We haven't had pizza in a while."  
Washu smiled around her piece. "Don't worry. The others should be here   
soon. Right Yosho?" Yosho nodded. Sasami and Aeka frowned.  
"And exactly how do you two know that?" Aeka asked suspiciously.  
Washu tried to say that she had done some calculations but Sasami shook   
her head. "I can't believe you two. Spying on them. And you didn't even tell   
us what happened."  
Washu grinned at the little princess. "Well if you really want I got all   
the juicy parts on video."  
Aeka looked at Washu. "Absolutely not. I order you to destroy those tapes   
immediately." But her words lacked conviction. She was dieing of curiosity.  
Washu held up black videotape. "Well if you want Aeka... or we could pop   
it into the VCR and watch it." They all piled into the living room and put   
the tape in. They watched it for an hour. When it was over Aeka was crying   
and smiling at the same time. Sasami and Ryo-oki were just smiling and the   
other two looked smug. Sasami then ran out to tell Yugi what had happened   
that day.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko arrived home at the exact same time as Mihoshi and   
Kiyone. The moon shined down on them from above and they all smiled at each   
other. Tenchi reached to open the door when he saw a note on the door. He   
read it out loud for everyone, "'There is pizza in the table for you. Washu   
taped you guys all day. The tape is in the VCR.'"  
Ryoko growled and crumpled the note. "Washu!" Then she broke out laughing.   
"Well we should have known. So is everyone up for pizza and a movie?" Kiyone   
and Mihoshi nodded and Tenchi opened the door for everyone.  
The next morning found both couples asleep in front of the television with   
pizza sauce around their mouths.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note  
Was that romantic or what? Please accept this as my apology for the   
Kiyone/Mihoshi lemon I just wrote. I usually don't work in the Tenchi in   
Tokyo universe, but the last few episodes of that weren't bad and it was a   
good excuse to get Ryoko and Tenchi on a date. If you wish to comment email   
me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
